


You Warm Me

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hints at sex, im bad at tagging, theyre just boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Steve could hear pots and pans clinging along with laughter and yelling from the kitchen, most likely from Darry or Ponyboy, but nowadays he couldn't tell with Ponyboy's voice had gone down so much during the summer, something that had surprised everyone.Steve chuckled to himself, setting down the comb and washing his hands, listening to the light-hearted bickering in the other room. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air, so at least they were getting some cooking done.
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Kudos: 10





	You Warm Me

Steve couldn't believe it had been a year since they had gotten together. They had gotten together during Windrixville since Soda needed the support, and Steve knew how to provide it. 

"Oh common, Stevie," Soda pulled Steve out of bed, laughing at the grumpy teen in front of him, "It'll be fun." 

Steve knew what he was talking about, but he despised going out. He was just the kind of guy that hated people. Steve rolled his eyes at Soda's cheeky, mischievous smile.

"Fine, fine, at least let a guy get ready, yeah?" Steve pushed past Soda to go to the bathroom down the hall, shivering at the winter cold. He could hear Soda laugh as he walked to the bathroom, his bright laughter ringing throughout the house. 

Steve chuckled, closing the door behind him as he entered the equally cold bathroom, using some of Soda's grease to slick back his hair in complicated swirls. 

Steve could hear pots and pans clinging along with laughter and yelling from the kitchen, most likely from Darry or Ponyboy, but nowadays he couldn't tell with Ponyboy's voice had gone down so much during the summer, something that had surprised everyone. 

Steve chuckled to himself, setting down the comb and washing his hands, listening to the light-hearted bickering in the other room. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air, so at least they were getting some cooking done. 

Steve exited the bathroom, making the quick walk to the kitchen where Soda, Pony, and Darry were arguing. 

Steve leaned against the kitchen door, allowing himself to indulge in the humorous fight. 

"I swear to God Ponyboy if you don't stop doing that thing I will skin you!" Soda and Ponyboy laughed at their older brothers' frustration. Ponyboy had been able to join the football team, and because of this, he'd gotten way stronger and was able to pick up Darrel. Of course, this made the oldest Curtis mad because he's always relied on his strength, so now that someone could finally best him, he got a little frustrated. 

"You finally find your kryptonite, Superman?" Steve strutted into the kitchen, his remark earning a few hoots and hollers as Darrel glared at him. 

"Ain't that right, Darry? I finally catch up to ya, and you're angry?" Ponyboy taunted from behind Darry, poking fun at his back as Darry tended to the bacon. 

"Alright, alright, give ol' Dar a break, will ya? His old bones can't take it," Soda said, causing the three to break out in laughter while Darry sighed, his lips playing up in a small smile. 

"Alright, everyone out," Darry turned around, tongs in hand as he clicked them at everyone to get out. They all rushed out quickly, Steve and Soda tumbling over each other as they went to sit at either the dining room table or to sit in the living room. 

"So, whaddya wanna do today, baby?" Soda flushed at the pet name as the two sat across from each other at the table. 

"Doesn't matter, my love," Soda shot back. It was Steve's turn to flush a light pink. 

"Oh, get a room!" Ponyboy shouted from his spot in the living room, making the two laugh. 

"Maybe we will!" Soda got up from the table, urging Steve to follow him. Steve did, racing after him as they giggled at Ponyboy's 'Gross!' yelled from the living room and Darry's chuckle. 

The two raced to their shared room, shutting the door and falling on the bed together. 

"Did you actually wanna do something?" Soda asked seriously, nervousness had reached his voice and tinted the words. 

"Oh, god no," Steve said. The two hadn't gone past kisses and cuddling, and neither of them wanted to go further anytime soon. 

Soda nodded, sighing in relief, and put his head under Steve's. Steve pulled them both towards the top of the bed, urging Soda to move with them. 

It was a tight fit like it usually was, but Steve got them both situated to have an almost equal amount of space, Soda's head on Steve's chest, and fingers intertwined together to the left of Steve. 

It was beautiful and peaceful, just like how every morning went with the two of them. 


End file.
